


Game Of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms - Season One

by clouddragon94



Series: Game of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouddragon94/pseuds/clouddragon94
Summary: Welcome to the first installment of Game of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms. This is a retelling of the hit HBO series, where the events that take place in the Seven Kingdoms are the sole and only focus of the series. At first, the changes will be very small and very subtle. But, episode by episode, season by season, these changes will grow and come to a head during the final season.The story will be told in 4 seasons. The first three will consist of 8 episodes, while the fourth and final season will number at 12 episodes.It is important for me to preface this series by explaining that these episodes will be written out in a very loose and unstructured format. Almost as a sort of outline. This project is more of an experiment than anything else: to see what a story contained to the first three books/four seasons would look like, and how it would end. Still, I hope to make a satisfying ending to the series -- one that retains the spirit of Martin's novels and revels in the quality seasons of the HBO series.After all, the final season was a disappointment and the final books will never exist.At this point, we might have to find our own endings. This is one of them.Enjoy!





	1. "Winter Is Coming"

In King’s Landing

Queen Cersei watches the dead body of Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, receive treatment from the Silent Sisters with Grand Maester Pycelle, who reveals Arryn’s last words were “the seed is strong” and that his wife and son have left the city. Cersei and her twin brother, Jaime, later discuss whether Arryn revealed any dangerous information regarding the two of them before his death. Jaime assures his sister that if Arryn had spoken to anyone, they would already have been executed, and enters the city to inform their younger brother, Tyrion, a dwarf known as the Imp, that they are due to travel to Winterfell in the coming days.

In the North  
The Starks of Winterfell are introduced, including Lord Eddard ‘Ned’ Stark, his wife, Lady Catelyn Stark, and his four children: heir Robb, elder daughter Sansa, younger daughter Arya, and ten-year old son Bran. Also introduced is Ned’s personal ward, Theon Greyjoy. After watching his two sons practice archery, Ned is informed that a deserter from Castle Black, the kingdom’s main source of various goods, has been captured. He takes Bran and Robb to witness the execution and, upon their return, finds a dead direwolf and her surviving pups. Noting the direwolf as the sigil of House Stark and that there are as many pups as the Stark children, they take in the pups as companions.

Back at Winterfell, a letter arrives announcing the death of Jon Arryn and that the King intends to visit the castle. Winterfell receives the royal court, including King Robert Baratheon and his two sons, the heir Prince Joffrey Baratheon and the younger Prince Tommen. Queen Cersei and her brothers, Jaime and Tyrion, also arrive. As Robert pays his respects to Lyanna Stark, his late fiancée and Ned’s sister, Robert confides in Ned that he doesn’t trust anyone around him. He decides to name Ned as the new Hand of the King, and to solidify the alliance between the two families, suggests Sansa be betrothed to Joffrey.

That night, a feast is held in the great hall. During the festivities, Sansa is introduced to Cersei and Jaime and Ned engage in tense conversation. Shortly afterwards, Catelyn receives a troubling message from her sister Lysa, Jon Arryn’s widow, who suspects her husband was murdered in a plot committed by the Lannister family. Ned, at first reluctant to accept the position as Hand of the King, agrees to the appointment to investigate Arryn’s death. The next day, Bran climbs an abandoned tower and discovers Cersei and Jaime having sex inside. To keep the incestuous relationship a secret, Jaime shoves Bran out of the high window to his likely death.

**NOTES**

  * The cold open features Will and Gared, two deserters from Castle Black, encountering a wounded stag on their way south. Gared and the stag are promptly killed by a giant direwolf, which sustains wounds during the scene and stumbles off into the woods. Will flees and is later captured by riders.
  * Ros is featured in the scene between Jaime and Tyrion in King’s Landing.
  * Arya watches Bran and Tommen practice in the courtyard. Shortly afterward, Tyrion greets Arya and gives her advice in regards to her status as ‘lady’: “Never forget what you are. Surely the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you.”



 


	2. "The Kingsroad"

At Winterfell

Bran is revealed to have been put into a coma following his fall from the castle walls. After reprimanding Prince Joffrey for refusing to give his condolences to the Starks, Tyrion Lannister informs his siblings that despite his fall, Bran will survive, much to the dismay of the incestuous Lannister twins. Meanwhile, Robb gives a sword to Arya and Ned visits the comatose Bran, where he is chastised by Catelyn for giving into King Robert’s demands. Ned, along with Arya and Sansa, promptly leaves Winterfell to journey to King’s Landing, while Catelyn, Robb, and Bran remain behind.

Following Ned’s departure, a fire breaks out in the castle library and during the ensuing chaos, a hired assassin tries to kill Bran. Catelyn holds off the attacker long enough for Bran’s direwolf to jump in and tear out the assassin’s throat. The murder attempt arouses Catelyn’s suspicions, and after finding a strand of blonde hair in the abandoned tower from where Bran fell, she concludes that the Lannisters are somehow involved. After confiding with her most trusted advisors, she decides to go to King’s Landing in secret to warn her husband, with Ser Rodrik Cassel as her escort.

At Castle Black

At King Robert’s behest, Tyrion travels to Castle Black to investigate the decline in the quality and quantity of the castle’s exports. Meeting in private with the Lord Commander, Jorah Mormont, Tyrion suggests Mormont’s leadership is responsible for the dip in quality and threatens to have him replaced. Later, Tyrion makes plans to return to King’s Landing with Yoren, a recruiter for Castle Black.

On The Kingsroad

While traveling, Ned and Robert stop for a private meal in which Robert reminisces about his youth and expresses his suspicion of an upcoming war. Later, Robert’s entourage stops to rest at an inn. During their stay, Joffrey and Sansa discover Arya sparring with sticks with her friend, a butcher’s boy named Mycah. Taunting the boy, Joffrey attempts to frighten him by demanding a duel. The butcher’s boy manages to flee into the woods and Joffrey is attacked by Arya and her direwolf, Nymeria, both of whom also flee. In the woods, Arya sends Nymeria away for her protection and is later discovered by Lannister soldiers.

Afterward, the children are brought in front of the court to explain what happened. Joffrey accuses Arya of ganging up on him with his direwolf and Sansa claims to remember nothing. Robert declares the fathers themselves will punish their respective children, but agrees to Cersei’s demands to order the direwolf killed. Since Nymeria has fled, Sansa’s wolf, Lady, is decided to be sacrificed. Unable to convince Robert otherwise, Ned takes on the responsibility of executing Lady himself and discovers Mycah to have been killed by the Hound, Joffrey’s personal bodyguard. Elsewhere, Bran abruptly wakes from his coma.

**NOTES**

  * Castle Black is a labor camp situated on the island of Skaagos; it is manned by common criminals. Their exports consist of stone, steel, and wood, among other materials.




	3. "Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things"

In Winterfell

Robb visits Bran, awake and unable to remember anything about his fall, and sadly confirms to him that, due to his injuries, he’ll never be able to walk again. The two are interrupted by news that Tyrion Lannister has returned from his visit to Castle Black. Despite a cold welcome from Robb, Tyrion shows the crippled Bran an act of kindness by giving him blueprints for a saddle that will allow him to ride again. Later, before he leaves, Tyrion speaks with Theon and mocks his family’s failed rebellion against King Robert and dubs Theon a ‘hostage’ to the Stark family.

In King’s Landing

Immediately after his arrival at King’s Landing, Ned is summoned to a meeting of the small council, consisting of Grand Maester Pycelle, the eunuch Lord Varys, Robert’s youngest brother, Renly Baratheon, and childhood friend to Catelyn Stark, Petyr ‘Littlefinger’ Baelish. There, Ned is informed that Robert plans to hold a tourney in honor of Ned’s appointment as Hand of the King and that the crown is heavily indebted, primarily to the Queen’s father, Lord Tywin Lannister. Ned returns to his quarters to discover Sansa and Arya arguing about the events on the Kingsroad that occurred in the previous episode. During a private talk with Arya, Ned learns that his daughter owns her own sword, and decides to hire the Braavosi ‘water dancer’ Syrio Forel to teach her the art of swordsmanship.

Catelyn arrives in King’s Landing, supposedly in secret, and is escorted by two city guards to a brothel owned by Littlefinger. In a meeting with Catelyn, also attended by Lord Varys, Littlefinger reveals his knowledge of the attempt on Bran’s life and admits himself to be the owner of the assassin’s dagger. However, he reveals that he lost the dagger to Tyrion Lannister in a bet and arranges a meeting between Ned and Catelyn. After learning about the events in Winterfell, Ned reluctantly agrees to take on Littlefinger as an ally and sees Catelyn out of the city. Elsewhere, Cersei argues with Jaime about his decision to push Bran out of the tower.

Assisted by Littlefinger and his net of informers, Ned sends his captain of the guards, Jory Cassel, to question Jon Arryn’s former squire, Ser Hugh of the Vale. Ser Hugh refuses to speak with Jory and is ultimately killed while jousting against Ser Gregor ‘The Mountain’ Clegane, the Hound’s older brother, at King Robert’s tourney. Also attending this tournament, Littlefinger introduces himself to Sansa and tells her how the Mountain brutally burned his brother’s face as a child, thus explaining the Hound’s facial scars. Meanwhile, Cersei visits Ned and vaguely threatens his life. 

**NOTES**

  * The Crown is also indebted – and in nearly equal amounts – to the Iron Bank of Braavos
  * King Robert swaps war stories with Barristan Selmy and Jaime Lannister; during this scene, we learn of the comradery Barristan shares with famed foreign knight Thoros of Myr.




	4. "The Wolf And The Lion"

At The Inn At The Crossroads

Tyrion and his small retinue stop to spend the night at the Inn at the Crossroads. There, he recognizes Catelyn in disguise and is promptly arrested for Bran’s attempted murder after she requests help from her father’s bannermen present at the inn.

In The Vale

Catelyn, with Tyrion as her prisoner, leads her entourage through the Vale and is attacked by barbarian tribesmen. During the fight, Tyrion saves Catelyn’s life and meets an accompanying sellsword, Bronn. The party arrives at the Eyrie, ruled by Jon Arryn’s widow and Catelyn’s sister, Lysa, who has clearly become mentally unstable and fears the Lannisters’ power. Believing him to be involved in her husband’s murder, Lysa confines Tyrion to the Eyrie’s ‘sky cells’, prison cells with an open wall and a slanted floor.

In King’s Landing

After convincing Robert not to join the tourney’s melee, Ned watches the final jousting match, fought between the Mountain and Ser Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers. Angered by his eventual defeat at the hands of Ser Loras, the Mountain beheads his horse and attempts to murder his opponent. The Hound intervenes and defends Ser Loras against his brother until Robert orders them to stop fighting. Grateful for being rescued, Loras thanks the Hound for saving his life and encourages the audience to applaud his actions.

Following a small council meeting, Ned questions Grand Maester Pycelle about Jon Arryn’s final hours, learning his last words were ‘the seed is strong’ and that he was reading a book on royal lineages. With assistance from Littlefinger, Ned tracks down a smith’s apprentice, Gendry, whom Arryn questioned shortly before his death. Due to the boy’s resemblance to King Robert, Ned deduces that he is one of the king’s many bastard sons. He returns to his office and is visited by Varys, who reveals to Ned that Arryn was killed for ‘asking questions’, succumbing to a rare poison that was likely provided by his recently slain squire, Ser Hugh of the Vale. The meeting is interrupted by Yoren, who privately informs Ned about Catelyn’s arrest of Tyrion.

While Cersei and Robert discuss their troubled marriage, Ned follows another one of Littlefinger’s leads regarding Jon Arryn’s death: the prostitute mother of another one of King Robert’s illegitimate children. When trying to leave the establishment, Ned and his guards are ambushed by Jaime Lannister and his men, who want answers for Tyrion’s arrest. The confrontation results in Jory’s death and Ned being speared through the leg. Jaime demands Tyrion’s release and storms off, leaving Ned to pass out from his wounds.

**NOTES**

  * Yoren and Arya first encounter one another in the hallways of the Red Keep. He is being escorted by Jory to speak with Ned; the two stumble on Arya chasing after a cat.




	5. "As High As Honor"

At Winterfell

Bran tests out his specially-designed saddle under the supervision of Robb and Theon. While Theon attempts to convince Robb to avenge the attack on his father, Bran is cornered by a group of vagabonds who wish to rob Bran and leave him for dead. Robb and Theon manage to kill the vagabonds and take the sole survivor, a woman named Osha, as prisoner. Despite his assistance, Theon is chastised by Robb for endangering Bran’s life during the fight.

In The Eyrie

Tyrion negotiates a meeting with Lysa Arryn and the court with the intention of confessing his crimes. However, these crimes are revealed to be various misdemeanors unrelated to both Jon Arryn’s death and the attempt on Bran’s life. Afterwards, Tyrion demands a trial by combat and is championed by the sellsword, Bronn. Lysa’s champion, Ser Vardis Egen, is ultimately defeated in the fight and Tyrion is allowed to walk free, with Bronn as his escort.

In King’s Landing

Ned wakes in his chambers, wounded, and is confronted by King Robert and Queen Cersei about Tyrion’s kidnapping. After violently forcing Cersei out of the room, Robert demands Tyrion be released and assigns Ned the task of looking after the realm while he’s away on a hunting trip. Meanwhile, Arya resumes her dancing lessons with Syrio Forel and Joffrey privately apologizes to Sansa about his actions on the Kingsroad.

While acting as regent, Ned is informed that the Mountain has begun leading brigands across the Riverlands to attack villages. Deducing this as an act of revenge for Tyrion’s arrest, Ned orders Ser Thoros of Myr to secure the Mountain’s arrest and summon Tywin Lannister, the Lannister patriarch, to court to answer for his soldiers’ crimes. Fearing for the safety of his daughters, Ned orders Arya and Sansa to return to Winterfell, against their will. After Sansa makes a comment regarding Joffrey, Ned privately examines Jon Arryn’s book on royal lineages and discovers the entire Baratheon bloodline, with the exception of Joffrey, is black-haired. Ned concludes that Joffrey is not Robert’s actual son.

**NOTES**

  * Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon are revealed to be gay lovers; Loras convinces Renly that he would be a better king than his brothers, including Stannis, the middle Baratheon brother.
  * While hunting with the King (Renly and Lancel are also present), Barristan briefly reminiscences on the Siege of Pyke; details about Thoros of Myr’s flaming sword are included.




	6. "You Win Or You Die"

In The Riverlands

At the Lannister encampment, Lord Tywin Lannister scolds his son, Jaime, for stoking recent tensions with House Stark. However, acknowledging the benefits the war could have for House Lannister, Tywin gives half his forces to Jaime to attack Riverrun, the seat of House Tully and Lady Catelyn’s childhood home, in retaliation for Catelyn’s seizure of Tyrion.

In The Vale

While traveling to his father’s encampment, Bronn and Tyrion are surrounded by a band of hilltribes, led by Shagga. Tyrion convinces them to serve as his escorts by promising the tribesmen gold, weapons, and an army to help them seize the Vale of Arryn for themselves.

In King’s Landing

Ned meets in private with Queen Cersei and reveals that he knows the truth about her children’s parentage: they are not Robert’s sons, but were instead incestuously fathered by her brother, Jaime Lannister. He allows Cersei the chance to leave the capital with her children before Robert is informed, but Cersei rejects this offer. Unexpectedly, Renly returns and informs Ned that, while hunting, Robert was mortally wounded by a boar and has been returned to the capital. On his deathbed, Robert names Ned the Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm until Joffrey comes of age. At Robert’s behest, Ned copies these words down into a will, but purposely writes “my rightful heir” in the place of Joffrey’s name.

Fearing Cersei and the Lannisters’ next move, Renly tries to convince Ned to raise an army and launch a coup d’état, but is refused. Instead, Ned writes a letter to Stannis Baratheon, the rightful heir to the throne, and dispatches it to his island fortress, Dragonstone. Afterward, Littlefinger visits Ned and promises to gather the support of the City Watch to overpower Cersei’s men-at-arms if they attempt to seize the throne. The next morning, King Robert is officially declared dead and Joffrey ascends to the Iron Throne.

Ned and the rest of the small council are summoned to swear fealty to the new King Joffrey, but Ned refuses and publicly declares him to have no right to the throne. As Cersei and Ned both command their men to arrest the other, the City Watch begins to massacre the Stark soldiers. Littlefinger holds a knife to Ned’s throat, revealing his betrayal, and oversees his arrest. Meanwhile, the Lannisters slaughter the remainder of the Stark household, including Septa Mordane and Syrio Forel, who buys Arya enough time to escape into the castle dungeons. After being detained by the Hound, Sansa is brought before Cersei and the small council and commanded to write a letter to Robb, imploring him to come to King’s Landing and swear fealty to Joffrey.

At Winterfell

Theon attempts to sexually advance himself on the captured vagabond, Osha, but is stopped by Maester Luwin. Later, Robb, Theon, and Luwin receive Sansa’s letter from King’s Landing. Enraged by the slaughter and imprisonment of his household, Robb demands ravens be sent to his family’s bannermen with the intent of going to war against the Lannisters.

**NOTES**

  * Meryn Trant, one of the knights of the Kingsguard, is sent to retrieve Arya from Syrio Forel. He kills Syrio; this leads to Arya despising him.




	7. "The Pointy End"

At The Eyrie

Catelyn confronts Lysa, enraged she was not sooner informed about the events that occurred in King’s Landing in the previous episode. When pressed on the issue, Lysa refuses to provide troops to assist House Stark in the war against the Lannisters. Disgusted, Catelyn leaves the Eyrie.

At Winterfell

Robb holds a feast with his family’s bannermen, including Rickard Karstark, who expresses his skepticism in Robbs’s capability as a military leader. When Lord Karstark draws out his weapon in response to a comment made by Robb, Grey Wind attacks him and bites off one of his fingers. Impressed by this show of strength, Lord Karstark agrees to follow Robb into war. After leaving Bran in charge of Winterfell, Robb gathers his army and marches south.

In The Riverlands

Tyrion, Bronn, and the hilltribes arrive at Tywin Lannister’s encampment. Tywin, initially displeased with Tyrion’s new relations, agrees to uphold his son’s bargain with the tribesmen if they assist House Lannister in the war against the Starks. Shagga agrees on the condition that Tyrion fights alongside them. Later, Tyrion purchases the foreign prostitute, Shae, for the night. While swapping stories with Bronn and Shae, Tyrion reveals that, when he was sixteen, he had married a woman named Tysha whom Jaime and he had rescued. Upon learning of the marriage, Tywin forced Jaime to reveal the woman was actually a hired prostitute and had Tyrion watch as Lannister guardsmen had sex with her.

Catelyn arrives at Robb’s encampment, interrupting a strategy meeting in which Robb and his councilors debate whether to attack Tywin’s or Jaime’s forces. To do either, Robb most broker an alliance with Walder Frey, bannerman of House Tully and lord of a fortified bridge stronghold, the Twins. After some negotiating with Catelyn, Lord Walder agrees to allow Robb’s armies cross the Twins and to commit some of his troops to the conflict with the Lannister. In return, he demands Robb and his sister marry two of his children, to which Robb reluctantly agrees.

In King’s Landing

During a meeting of the court, Joffrey and Cersei reward Janos Slynt, the Captain of the City Watch, with a lordship and names Tywin Lannister as the new Hand of the King. Also at this meeting, Barristan Selmy is relieved of his duties as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and offered a castle and land in recognition for his service. Furious, Barristan rejects the offer and storms out in disgust. Sansa takes the opportunity to publicly plead for her father’s life and convinces Joffrey to show mercy, so long as Ned confesses to his treason and accepts him as the rightful king.

**NOTES**

  * The episode begins with a scene between Ned and Varys, in the castle dungeons.
  * The final shot of the episode is of Ned in the dungeons; in the original series, this scene proceeds the scene in the throne room.




	8. "Baelor"

In King’s Landing

Varys visits Ned in the dungeons and informs him that if he makes a false confession and swears fealty to King Joffrey, Cersei will allow him to be exiled to Castle Black, unharmed. Ned initially refuses, but reconsiders after Varys implies Sansa’s life is also at stake. As he is brought to the Sept of Baelor, Ned notices Arya, disguised as a beggar, watching him from the statue of Baelor the Blessed. He finds Yoren in the crowd and alerts him to Arya’s location. With Sansa, Cersei, Joffrey, the small council, and an entire crowd of townsfolk watching, Ned confesses to treason and recognizes Joffrey as the true heir to the throne. Despite this confession, Joffrey orders Ned to be executed. In the crowd, Arya attempts to rescue Ned but is stopped by Yoren, who prevents her from witnessing her father’s execution. Seeing that Arya has been rescued, Ned accepts his fate and is beheaded.

Yoren pulls Arya into an alley and cuts her hair, disguising her as an orphan boy named ‘Arry’, and promising to return her to Winterfell on his way back to Castle Black. Before departing, Arya meets Gendry and threatens the lives of two of Yoren’s recruits after they attempt to steal her sword. Elsewhere, Cersei begins sleeping with her cousin, Lancel Lannister.

At Winterfell

After Bran relays a dream he had about his father to Osha, Maester Luwin informs him of Ned’s death.

In The Riverlands

At the Lannister encampment, Tyrion is awoken to news of Robb’s incoming army and rallies the hilltribes to fight. During the battle, Shagga is killed and Tyrion is knocked unconscious by an oncoming horse. By the time he regains consciousness, the battle has been played out. Tywin reveals that the Stark host consisted of a mere 2,000 men, while the remaining 18,000 defeated Jaime’s army at Riverrun. Captured, Jaime challenges Robb to a one-on-one duel to settle his fate, which Robb declines.

Following Ned’s execution, Tywin sends Tyrion to King’s Landing to serve as Hand of the King and keep Joffrey under control. Against his father’s orders, Tyrion decides to bring Shae with him to the capital. Meanwhile, Catelyn and Robb mourn Ned’s passing. Catelyn privately interrogates Jaime, who confesses to causing Bran’s fall, and Robb is declared ‘King In The North’ by his bannermen in a bid for Northern independence.

**NOTES**

  * Note on episode structure: the teaser consists of Ned and Varys’ discussion in the dungeons; the first act covers the Battle at the Green Fork and Robb’s capture of Jaime; the second act focuses on Ned’s execution; the third and fourth acts depict the aftermath of said execution.
  * Rickard Karstark is mentioned to have lost a son in the Starks' battle with Jaime Lannister.




End file.
